Leyendo Las Pruebas de Apolo
by Stefani Dragneel
Summary: Solo diré que aquí se va a formar el desmadre cuando los dioses lean la nueva aventura que se aproxima desde la perspectiva del dios mas extravagante y egocéntrico del olimpo, además estarán haciendo la lectura en el campamento mestizo y algunos campistas del campamento Júpiter, los semidioses sabrán como piensa el dios del sol y como lograra cumplir con aquella nueva aventura...
1. Prologo

**_Creo que soy la primera en hacer una de estos "Leyendo" pero del los libros de las pruebas de Apolo, ya que como todo el mundo debe de saber ya las aventuras de Percy junto a Annabeth y los demás semidioses. Así que para variar un poquito haremos esta historia de nuestra diva rubia favorita (o bueno para mi)..._**

 ** _Los personajes de PjO, HoO y ToA le pertenecen al tio Rick, los dioses griegos y sus mitos a los grandes pensadores de la antigua Grecia. Ademas abran unos personajes originales míos y de una amiga._**

PROLOGO

* * *

El campamento mestizo estaba gozando de un poco de tranquilidad, tomando se su tiempo de volver a su rutina normal, entrenar, divertirse, ir a playa o al lago, trepar el muro de lava, visitar a sus amigos del campamento romano, cosas por es estilo. Nico miraba como su amigo rubio atendía a los hijos de Ares que se habían metido con algunos hijos de Nemesis, en otra parte estaba Austin afinando su saxofón causando que algunos de los pacientes (hijos de Hermes) pusieran cara de agobio, para el hijo de Hades era tan divertido ver el sufrimiento de esos chicos, pues eran los que casi siempre le hacían bromas o decían cosas que no son.

-¿Podrías pasar me aquel vendaje? -salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Will.

-Claro -dijo tranquilo, estiro su mano y cogió el rollo de tela blanco para pasárselo al hijo de Apolo.

-Gracias Nico -sonrió como siempre, se volteo y comenzó a hacer de nuevo su trabajo. Di Angelo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para que nadie viera su sonrojo.

Uno de lo hijos de Ares iba a decir algo sobre lo cursi que se ponían ambos amigos, pero no alcanzo a soltar algún sonido al ver como Percy entraba a la enfermería y gritaba para llamar la atención de los que estaban en el lugar. Jackson se giro y encaro a su primo, lo cogió del brazo y sonriendole con burla a Will se lo llevo de ahí informando que era necesario que todos fueran al comedor, pues les iban a informar de algo nuevo, ademas de que iban a reconocer a los nuevos.

-Vaya, al parecer Jackson si que es MUY cercano a Di Angelo -hablo uno de los hijos de Hermes que estaban ahí.

-Seguro que el hijo de Hades Tiene algo con Per... !AAAAH¡ -grito el hijo de Ares, todos miraron al rubio que estaba temblando, su sonrisa era inocente, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el enojo.

-Creo...creo que mejor yo termino aquí y tu vas a avisar a los que estén en la caballa Will -el rubio miro a su hermano y después a su paciente, suspiro con frustración y salio en dirección a la casa de oro (Literalmente oro).

Por otra parte, en la mesa de los tres grandes (mesa agregada al eliminar las mesas de Zeus, Poseidon y Hades), Jason, Hazel, Thalia y Percy reían a carcajadas al ver la cara de indignacion que tenia el segundo menor de todos, Nico estaba haciendo un puchero y cruzado de brazos. Los hijos de los tres grandes se divertían a costa de Nico esa semana, Thalia había dejado a las cazadoras en entrenamiento con Clarisse, así que estaba tranquila y pasando tiempo con su hermano y primos.

-Tuvieran que ver la cara de Solace, era épica -y otra vez todos soltaron la carcajada.- Y el grito del pobre Carlos.

-Grito como niña -confirmo Thalia, esta vez el hijo de Hades también se rió.

-Y se supone que es hijo de Ares -dijo Nico con sorna, sus primos y hermana siguieron riendo del grito para nada masculino del chico mientras se burlaban del chico muerte.

De un momento a otro todo el comedor fue cubierto por una luz cegadora que causo muchos gritos de miedo, alguno de dolor y otro de quejas, pero claramente todos cerraron los ojos un minuto después de sentir aquella luz. Al desaparecer, los campistas miraron a donde estaba Quiron acompañado por los dioses olímpicos, desde Hera hasta Hades estaban ahi, sentados en tronos con cara de fastidio o diversión. Con pesadez los semidioses presentes se arrodillaron ante ellos mostrando "respeto", el primero en pararse fue Percy, seguido de sus primos (Incluyendo a los hijos de Demeter presentes).

-Sean bienvenidos a su campamento, nos honrar con su presencia -dijo con tono alegre totalmente falso.- ¿Que los trae a ustedes, los grandes dioses, al campamento mestizo?

-Ordenes de los moiras, hijo de poseidon -hablo Atenea con superioridad.

-... -Percy miro a su novia que ya se había levantado junto a toda la cabaña de Atenea.

-¿Podría decirnos el objetivo de aquella orden madre? -preguntó Malcolm con curiosidad. Atenea iba a volver a responder pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de todos los demás campistas (incluidos los que estaban en la enfermería).

-Lo sentimos por interrumpir -hablo Piper por los recién llegado.

-No importa cariño, solo sientate y escucha lo que Atenea quiere decir -dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa alegre, le encantaba ver a sus hijos y mas como iba cambiando para bien.

-Respondiendo la pregunta de mi hijo, estamos aquí para leer unos libros que irán apareciendo con el tiempo -como confirmación de lo que decía, mostró un libro de cubierta amarillo chillón- las destino quieren que leamos esto para estar preparados al futuro que viene, además de que se trata de uno de los olímpicos presentes.

Al terminar de hablar se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos disconformes sobre eso, los de apolo se quejaron por lo bajo al recordar que su oráculo no funcionaba, en la mesa de los tres grandes, los chicos suspiraron con pesadez, no podían creer que ni un maldito año pudieran estar tranquilos y ya les informaban que en el futuro tendrían otra guerra. Annabeth miro a su novio dándole la orden de callar a los chicos, después de todo era el líder del campamento.

-¡SILENCIO! -grito/ordeno el hijo de poseidon parado en su asiento, a su lado estaban Jason y Nico, al frente de ellos estaban Thalia junto a Hazel.- seria bueno que comenzáramos a leer para saber si en realidad estamos metidos o no en otra guerra -habló después de que todos se hubieran callado.

-Percy tiene razón, sera mejor que comencemos a leer y no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas -esta vez fue Annabeth que también estaba para en su silla. Los semidioses se miraron y se relajaron, confiaban en sus lideres y sabían que no era bueno pensar en negativo.

-Pero antes de que comencemos la lectura -se apresuro a decir Quiron- los dioses han decidido reclamar a sus hijos que están en la cabaña de Hermes.

El silencio volvió, la mesa del dios de los ladrones estaba muy callada, nadie decía nada y los nuevos campista estaban ansiosos por saber quien seria su padre divino. El primer dios que comenzó a reclamar fue Hermes, se paro y de su mano apareció una pulsera junto a unos zapatos alados, pensó en su hija y un caduceo apareció encima de una chica castaña de ojos miles.

-Sol Roman, bienvenida a la cabaña once -dijeron los Stoll con alegría- ahora ya eres una de nosotros hermanita.

-Ya lo se, soy increíble -algunos rieron y vieron como la chica se volvía a sentar (se había levantado al ver el caduceo encima de su cabeza).

El segundo fue Apolo, solo que con un chasquidos de sus dedos cuatro liras aparecieron en la cabeza de dos rubios que estaban junto a dos rubios platinados, se podía notar que los dos pares de hermanos eran gemelos, unos tenían el pelo igual al del dios del sol, pero sus ojos eran heterocronicos, uno verde y otro azul; los otros tenían el cabello casi plateado, sus ojos si eran el azul cielo que casi siempre caracterizaban a los hijos de Apolo.

-Tenemos nuevos hermanos -hablo una chica de la mesa del dios del sol.

-Vamos Will, has lo de la presentación -apuro Kayla con emoción.

-Stefan y Stefani Valencia, Sairen y Gin Tsukino, sean bienvenidos a la cabaña siete -el rubio sonrió con alegría y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que, literalmente, estaban brillando.

Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron hacia la mesa de Apolo y ya con todos reclamados (ellos cinco eran los únicos nuevos), comenzaron la lectura. El libro brillo y la portada apareció el nombre del libro, cuando Atenea lo leyó mentalmente se sorprendió tanto que le paso el objeto a Quitón para que lo leyera.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto -dijo el centauro con asombro. Se aclaro la garganta y mirando a los dioses leyó el titulo en voz alta- LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO, EL ORÁCULO OCULTO.


	2. 1

-Debe de ser una broma de mal gusto -susurro Artemisa con molestia.

-Ya decía yo que se estaban demorando en escribir de mi genialidad -dijo con egocentrismo Apolo.

-Lo que tu digas hermano -le trato de seguir el juego Hermes.

La cara de Quiron al leer la sinopsis del libro no fue buena señal para ninguno de los presentes. Zeus le hizo señas para que comenzara la lectura lo antes posible, pues solo estaban ahí por obligación de las Moiras y una carta escrita de la gran madre (o sea, de la titanide Rea, madre de los primeros dioses olímpicos); al ver la cara del rey del cielo, el centauro suspiro y aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de todos comenzó a leer el primer capitulo.

- **Matones golpean mi cara/Los heriría si pudiera/La mortalidad apesta.**

-Eso... eso es un haiku? -pregunto incrédula Sairen.

-Es solo el titulo del primer capitulo -se defendió el entrenador de héroes nervioso, pues la mirada que tenia Apolo no era para nada linda.

-Sigue leyendo Quiron, quiero saber quienes se atreven a hacerme eso -dijo molesto el dios de la poesía, pues ya no le parecía muy bueno aquel libro.

 **MI NOMBRE ES APOLO. Solía ser un Dios.**

-Pues ya lo sabíamos -dijo desinteresado Percy, todos lo voltearon a mirar.

-Sesos de alga no digas nada mas -dijo Thalia mientras le pegaba en el brazo

 **En mis cuatro mil seiscientos doce años de vida, he hecho muchas cosas. Infligí una plaga sobre los griegos que habitaban Troya. Bendije a Babe Ruth con tres home-run en el cuarto juego de la serie mundial de 1926, e impuse mi furia sobre Britney Spears en los MTV Video Music Awards de 2007.**

-Ni una palabra de mi edad Ares, o te arrepentirás -dijo Artemisa apuntando al dios de la guerra que estaba por soltar algún comentario indebido.

-O recuerdo eso -hablo otra vez Percy con una mueca- muchos dijeron que fue algo emocional, pero ya sabemos que fue culpa de Apolo.

-Ella me hizo enfadar, no es mi culpa -se acomodo en su trono y suspiro.- Bueno, no soy culpable por completo.

Pero en toda mi vida inmortal nunca había aterrizado en un vertedero. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo pasó.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber -dijo molesto el dios con molestia, pero parecía mas un berrinche.

-Si no dejas que Quiron siga leyendo nunca vamos a saber que paso idiota -dijo la diosa de la luna irritada.

 **Simplemente desperté cayendo, los rascacielos pasaban rápidamente por mi vista, con llamas saliendo de mi cuerpo. Traté de volar, traté de transformarme en una nube o teletransportarme a otro lugar del mundo. Cientos de otras cosas que normalmente habrían sido fáciles para mí, pero solo continúe cayendo. Divisé un callejón entre dos edificios y ¡BAM!**

-Aquí comienza a tomar sentido el titulo del capitulo -dijo pensativo Poseidon.

-Si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta barba percedes

-Cara de buho -mascullo el dios de los mares.

¿Hay algo más triste que el sonido de un Dios aterrizando sobre bolsas de basura?

-Si -dijeron todos en el pabellón con simpleza.

-Los odio -susurro Apolo mirando a sus familiares divinos.

 **Me recosté, gruñendo adolorido. Mi nariz ardía con el hedor de salsa podrida y pañales usados. Sentí mis costillas rotas, incluso aunque eso no pudiera ser posible.**

-Ahora eres mortal, es obvio que si van haber algunas rotas -menciono Hermes como quien no quiere la cosa.

 **Mi mente punzaba debido a la confusión. Aun así, un recuerdo flotó a la superficie —la voz de mi padre Zeus: TU CULPA. TU CASTIGO.**

-¿Y ahora por que sera que te castigaron por tercera vez? -pregunto curiosa Atenea.

-Si supiera te lo habría dicho desde hace rato Nea -dijo sarcástico el rubio, mirando fulminante el libro

-No es necesario el sarcasmo, y no me llames Nea -la diosa de la sabiduría rodó los ojos molesta por no saber algo.

 **Me di cuenta entonces lo que había pasado. Y sollocé rendido.**

-¿Un dios sollozando? ¿eso es posible? -pregunto sorprendida una hija de Hecate

-Esto si es una novedad -afirmo Lacy aun en shock como todos los semidioses.

 **Incluso para mí, un Dios de la poesía, es difícil describir como me sentí. ¿Cómo entonces tú —un simple mortal— podrías entender? Imagina ser despojado de tu ropa, luego mojado con una manguera de incendios frente una multitud. Imagina el agua fría llenando tu boca y pulmones, la presión hiriendo tu piel, tus extremidades completamente inútiles. Imagina sentirte desesperado, humillado, completamente vulnerable, pública y brutalmente despojado de todo lo que te hace a ti, tú.**

-Eso me recuerda la vez que estuve en una penitenciaria en Rusia -dijo con tono pensativo un chico de cabellos albinos.

-Hermano eso fue hace tres años -hablo otro albino pero este era mas frió y sin sentimientos.

-Por eso -sonrió con alegría mientras al recordar sus momentos en aquel lugar, donde se puede decir no hizo nada bueno.

-Ustedes son raros Petrova -dijo Stefan mirando raro a los dos hermanos.

 **Mi humillación fue peor que eso.**

-No creo que eso sea verdad -volvió hablar el albino con una sonrisa divertida.

-Para un dios si es una gran humillación idiota -le dijo molesta Lou Elllen a su lado.- y callate para que sigan la lectura.

 **TU CULPA, la voz de Zeus resonó en mi cabeza.**

 **'¡No!' dije miserablemente. '¡No lo fue! ¡Por favor!'**

-Ni una palabra Atenea -advirtió Hestia al ver que su sobrina iba a decir algo encontrar de Apolo.

 **Nadie respondió. A mi lado, había unos edificios con escaleras de incendios muy degradadas y arriba, el cielo de invierno estaba gris e imperdonable. Traté de recordar los detalles de mi sentencia. ¿Me había dicho mi padre cuanto duraría este castigo? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para conseguir su perdón? Mi memoria se encontraba demasiado confusa. Apenas podía recordar como Zeus lucía,mucho menos podría descifrar por qué había decidido arrojarme a la Tierra.**

-Puede que se deba a que te han convertido en mortal, tu cerebro ya no tiene esa capacidad de ver o recordar las cosas bien son tener lagunas o este confundido -comentó Hefesto mientras hacia algún artefacto con sus manos.

Algunos dioses asintieron de acuerdo con el herrero, pues una mente mortal no puede tener mucha información de los casi cuatro mil años que tenia Apolo.

 **Había habido una guerra con los gigantes, pensé. Los dioses habían sido pillados fuera de guardia, avergonzados, y casi derrotados. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que mi castigo fue injusto. Zeus necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, así que por supuesto escogió al dios más apuesto, talentoso y popular de todo el Partenón: yo.**

-Desde cuando no este castigando a otros solo por que necesita a un culpable -dijo Hades en silencio a su esposa que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Creo que de mejor eso, no todos tienen la culpa de tus errores Zeus -le dijo con tono serio Poseidon.

-Ustedes dos no se metan en mis decisiones -la reina del drama señalo a sus dos hermanos mayores, el rey del inframundo y el rey del mar rodaron los ojos por el dramatismo de su hermano menor.

 **Entre la basura divisé una etiqueta que decía: PARA SER RECOGIDO, LLAME AL 555-OLOROSO.**

 **Zeus entrará en razón, me dije. Solo está tratando de asustarme. En cualquier momento me devolverá al Olimpo y me dejará ir con una advertencia**

-Es mas terco que un burro -hablo Hera con fastidio, primero por que tenia que escuchar la historia de uno de los hijos de su marido y por la actitud idiota del cabeza de aire.- Primero pasaras diez años o mas en la tierra antes de que te devuelva el lugar en el consejo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hera -apoyo Demeter- Zeus es la definición de terquedad completa.

 **'Sí...' mi voz sonaba vacía y desesperada 'Sí, eso pasará' intenté moverme. Quería estar de pie cuando Zeus viniera a disculparse.**

-Pues te quedaras esperando hermano -dijo Hermes con aburrimiento.

 **Me estremecí, mis costillas dolían y mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Me agarré del borde del vertedero, me impulsé y caí sobre mi hombro, el cual impactó con un crack sobre asfalto.**

-Mira justo como cuando en la prisión de Australia me tiraron a un basurero después de drogarme -comento uno de los hijos de Afrodita que se parecía al tal Soul.

-¿Cuando paso eso? -pregunto la diosa del amor preocupada.

-Como hace dos años -dijo desinteresado el albino, sus palabras eran frías como el hielo y su rostro no expresaba ningún sentimiento.

 **'Araggeddeee,' gemí del dolor. '¡Levántate, levántate!'**

 **Sin embargo, levantarme no fue tan fácil. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y casi me desmayó por el esfuerzo. Me vi parado en un callejón sin fondo. A unos cincuenta metros, había una salida a una calle mugrienta con lo que parecía una oficina y una tienda de empeño.**

-O cuando me drogue tanto que termine en una pelea callejera y me acuchillaron -ahora hablo Soul con una sonrisa divertida.

-Por los dioses -exclamo Will preocupado.- ¿En que han estado metido ustedes dos?

-Eso no te importa Solace -dijeron a la vez ambos hermanos con cara seria, se notaba que no les gustaba hablar de su pasado.

 **Estaba en algún lugar de la costa oeste de Manhattan, quizá Crow Heights, en Brooklyn. Zeus debió haber estado muy enojado conmigo. Inspeccioné mi nuevo cuerpo. Al parecer tomé la forma de un adolescente vestido en zapatillas, jeans y una camiseta de polo verde. Que monótono. Me sentí enfermo, débil y muy, muy humano.**

 **Nunca entenderé como ustedes mortales lo toleran. Viven todas sus vidas atrapados en un saco de carne, incapaces de disfrutar placeres tan simples como transformarse en un colibrí o disolverse en pura luz. Y ahora, el cielo me ayudé, era uno de ustedes —solo otro saco de carne.**

 **Los semidioses y Rachel se miraron entre ellos, pensando en que les daba igual eso, pues ser mortal tenia sus ventajas como sus desventajas. Percy y sus primos se ponían a pensar en lo que tendría que dejar para tener aquellos "privilegios"**

 **-Estas loco si crees que yo dejare a mi madre y novia solo por aquello -susurro el hijo de poseidon al recordar la vez que le ofrecieron la inmortalidad.**

 **Revisé los bolsillos de mis pantalones en busca de las llaves de mi Carruaje Solar, en su lugar, encontré una billetera barata con cien dólares americanos —dinero para el almuerzo en mi primer día como mortal, quizá— y una licencia para conducir con la foto de un adolescente con cabello café ondulado, —quien definitivamente no podía ser yo— bajo el nombre de Lester Papadopoulos. ¡La crueldad de Zeus no tenía límites!**

 **El silencio se hizo en todo el pabellón, Apolo miraba el libro como si todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora fuera una broma, pero la mirada del centauro le decía claramente que no estaba haciendo ninguna broma, que todo iba a pasar así tal cual lo leía.**

 **Dos minutos después todos los dioses y algunos semidioses suicidas reían a carcajadas por aquel extraño nombre. Hermes golpeaba la espalda de su hermano mientras el dios de la medicina estaba rojo de la vergüenza y la ira.**

 **Me asomé al vertedero para ver si mi arco, flecha y lira habían caído a la tierra conmigo. Me hubiese incluso conformado con mi armónica, pero nada estaba ahí. Inhalé profundamente. Anímate, me dije. Debo haber conservado alguna de mis habilidades divinas. Podría ser peor.**

 **-No digas ni pienses eso -dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido.**

 **-¿Por que debería hacer caso a tu consejo Percy Jackson? -pregunto apolo con el ceño fruncido, seguia molesto por las risa de hacia un momento.**

 **-Por que al decir eso todo se pondrá mas difícil o terminara muy mal -dijo con simpleza el hijo de Poseidon, el cual paso su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Nico mientras miraba de reojo a cierto rubio en la mesa de Apolo.**

 **Will al ver esto doblo la cuchara de bronce que tenia en su mano, su sonrisa irritada estaba saliendo y comenzaba a irradiar luz, su cuerpo estaba expulsando tanto calor que la cuchara comenzaba a derretirse.**

 **-¡WILL! -hablo Stefan preocupado por su hermano. El líder de la cabaña salio de su estado y miro la cuchara.**

 **-Lo siento -dijo apenado, Quiron le dijo que debía de paga la cuchara y que alguno de sus hermanos debían de revisarlo.**

 **Solo unas pocas personas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban tramando los de la mesa de los tres grandes, pues las risas mal disimuladas y los constantes toqueteo de los dos chicos mayores hacia el menor de los cinco daban a entender que tramaban algo.**

 **Una voz ronca habló, 'Hey, Cade, mira a este perdedor.'**

 **Bloqueando la salida del callejón habían dos chicos: un rubio platinado rechoncho, y otro pelirrojo alto. Ambos vestían sudaderas demasiado grandes y pantalones anchos, con tatuajes de serpientes alrededor de sus cuellos. Lo único que faltaba eran las palabras "SOY MALOTE" tatuadas en mayúscula en sus frentes.**

 **-Te lo dije -todos miraban al azabache que sonreía como si siempre tuviera la razón. No había que olvidar que aun tenia al hijo de Hades abrazado.**

 **-No comiences Sesos de alga, no querrás pasar semanas sin atención medica -hablo Annabeth divertida, pues ya sabia que planeaban su novio y amigos.**

 **-Esta bien Listilla -dijo el chico con una sonrisa de bobo al ver a la rubia hija de atenea. Quito el brazo de los hombros de Nico y ahora se recostó en la mesa.**

 **Los ojos del pelirrojo fueron directamente hacía la billetera en mi mano 'Ah, vamos, Mikey, se bueno. Este chico luce agradable' Sonrió mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón. 'De hecho, apuesto que quiere darnos todo su dinero'**

 **Culpo a mi desorientación por lo que pasó después. Sabía que mi inmortalidad me había sido arrebatada, ¡pero todavía me consideraba el poderoso Apolo! Uno no puede cambiar su manera de pensar tan fácilmente como puede transformarse en un leopardo. Además, en ocasiones anteriores en las cuales Zeus me había castigado y me había transformado en humano (si, ha pasado dos veces antes), conservé mi súper fuerza y algunos de mis poderes divinos, por lo que asumí que ahora sería igual. No iba a permitir que unos rufianes tomaran la billetera de Lester Papadopoulos.**

-¿Por que presiento que no tiene ninguna de las dos? -susurro Gin mirando a sus demás hermanos, exceptuando a Will, el tenia la mirada puesta en cierto chico muerte.

-Es obvio que no tendrá ninguna de esas -aseguro Kayla.

-Algo muy malo paso -confirmo Stefani al ver como sus hermanos que habían estado desde antes en el campamento.

 **Me paré muy derecho, esperando que Cade y Mikey fueran intimidados por mi porte real y mi belleza divina (seguramente esos atributos seguían conmigo, independiente de como lucía la foto de la licencia) e ignoré el líquido de basurero que corría por mi cuello.**

Los chicos de la cabaña de Hermes y alguno que otro campista rió por lo bajo, pues tenían el presentimiento de que el gran Apolo no tendría nada de su antigua vida como inmortal, otros decidieron mantenerse callados para no ser convertido en quien sabe que por culpa del dios del sol.

-Apolo no creo que tengas tanta suerte en eso -dijo Artemisa con burla.

-Deberías apoyarme, soy tu hermano gemelo

-Uno muy molesto por cierto -dijo la niña de doce años.

 **'Soy Apolo' anuncié 'Y ustedes, mortales, tienen tres opciones: hacerme una ofrenda, huir, o ser destruidos'**

 **Quería que mis palabras resonaran por el callejón, sacudir los rascacielos de Nueva York y que desde el cielo llovieran las ruinas de estos. Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. En la palabra destruidos mi voz se quebró y sonó como un chillido.**

Todo el pabellón volvió a soltar una estruendorosa risa al imaginarse aquella situación, puesto que mas de uno pensó en un grito de una mujer tipo modelos mortales.

-Creo que esto va a quedar grabado por una eternidad -dijo aun riendo Hermes.

-a comienzo a odiar este libro -susurro en lamento Apolo viendo como todo el pabellón reía burlando se de él por ese estúpido libro.

La sonrisa de Cade se tornó aún más grande. Pensé en lo divertido que sería hacer que su tatuaje de serpiente cobrara vida y lo estrangulara hasta la muerte.

-Uuh nuevas formas de torturar a alguien -dijo emocionado Ares.

-Ni se te ocurra -regaño Hestia al ver la cara de psicópata que tenia su sobrino.

-Si tía Hestia -dijo como un niño el dios de la guerra. Nadie dijo nada al respecto de aquello, pues nadie se burlaba de otro delante de la diosa por haberlo regañado.

 **'¿Qué piensas, Mikey?' le preguntó a su amigo '¿Deberíamos hacerle una ofrenda a este chico?'**

 **Mikey frunció el ceño, con sus ojos pequeños y crueles, su cabello rubio y su contextura gruesa, Mikey me recordaba de un cerdo monstruoso que aterrorizaba la villa de Crommyon allá en los viejos tiempos.**

-Por los dioses, me he enamorado -dijo Stefani con sarcasmo.

-Mi hombre ideal -le siguió el juego Sairen.

-Me casaría con el sin pensarlo -hablo Sol divertida.

Los demás solo reían ante lo dicho por las tres chicas que hacían una reverencia por lo que habían hecho, de cierta forma Apolo y Hermes se sentían orgullos de aquel show.

 **'No estoy de humor para ofrendas, Cade' su voz sonaba como si hubiese estado alimentándose de cigarros encendidos. '¿Cuáles eran las otras opciones?'**

 **'¿Huir' Dijo Cade.**

 **'Nah' dijo Mikey.**

 **'¿Ser destruidos?' Mikey resopló '¿Qué tal si mejor lo destruimos a él?'**

 **Cade lanzó su cuchillo y lo atrapó con la mano 'Puedo vivir con eso, después de ti'**

 **Devolví mi billetera a mi bolsillo y alcé los puños. No me gustaba la idea de aplastar mortales al punto que parecieran masa de waffles, pero estaba seguro que podía hacerlo. Incluso estando considerablemente más débil, sería más fuerte que cualquier humano.**

Por alguna extraña razón, en medio de todo el pabellón apareció una pantalla donde mostraban a tres adolescentes, dos de ellos altos de cabello rubio platinado y el otro pelirrojo, enfrente de ellos un castaño de cabello rizado, de baja estatura, escuálido y con acné.

-¿Ese... Ese es Apolo? -pregunto incrédula Afrodita al ver al dios del sol.

-Pero si es un saco de husos y carne solamente -dijo divertido Ares.

-Hermano si que estas feo -se burlo el dios de los mensajeros.

Los semidioses lo vieron como un mortal mas del monto, uno que no le importaba la vida y se dejaba llevar por las destinos. Aunque las de afrodita estaban con Hermes, pues para ellas era feo, hasta Piper no pudo ocultar su herencia materna en ese punto.

 **'Te lo advertí,' le dije 'Mis poderes van más allá de lo que puedes comprender' Mikey crujió sus nudillos y cargó hacia mí.**

 **Me preparé y concentré toda mi fuerza —lo que debió haber sido suficiente para vaporizar a Mikey y dejar una huella en forma de malote en el asfalto— y lancé un golpe. En respuesta, lo evadió agachándose, cosa que encontré un tanto molesto. Trastabillé. Debo decir que cuando Prometeo creó a los humanos hizo un miserable trabajo, las piernas mortales son torpes. Traté de compensarlo con mis ilimitadas reservas de agilidad, pero Mikey me pateó en la espalda y caí sobre mi divina cara. Mis fosas nasales se inflaron como bolsas de aire. Mis oídos punzaban. Un sabor a cobre inundó mi boca.**

Todo lo que leía Quiron se mostraba en aquella pantalla. Muchos sintieron pena por aquella demostración tan penosa de lucha callejera, era mas que obvio que el supuesto dios había perdido mas que solo su trono y apariencia divina. Lo que dio mas gracia fue la patada que el tal Mikey le dio a Apolo y este cayo de cara al muro mas cercano para después terminar en el piso.

 **Me volteé, gruñendo y noté como dos malotes borrosos me miraban.**

 **'Mikey,' dijo Cade, '¿estás comprendiendo el poder de este tipo?'**

 **'Nah,' dijo Mikey, 'No lo comprendo'**

 **'¡Estúpidos!' dije apenas '¡Los destruiré!'**

-Pues lo estas haciendo muy bien idiota -dijo Artemisa con vergüenza ajena, era su gemelo, pero confirmaba la su posición de que los chicos eran unos cerdos egoístas.

 **'Sí, claro,' Cade dejo a un lado su cuchillo. 'Pero primero creo que te pisotearemos'**

 **Cade alzó su bota sobre mi cara y el mundo se volvió negro.**

Un sonido hueco se escucho por todo el comedor, la pantalla había desaparecido y junto a ella al mismo dios Apolo, dejando el trono del dios de la profecía dos plantas muy significativas.

-Jacintos y... -la voz de Will fue un solo susurro que se escucho por todo el lugar por el silencio absoluto que dejo la desaparición del dios.

-Laureles -finalizo Kayla al lado del rubio.

Percy miro a su entrenador con curiosidad y preocupación, el centauro se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a hablar para informa que hasta ahí llegaba el primer capitulo, lo malo era que nadie ponía atención a lo que el director de actividades quería decir, así que volviendo a tomar su puesto como líder de campamento y ex-petro volvió a llama atención de los campistas con una pequeña lluvia de refresco, el liquido salio de los vasos explotando y bañándolos a todos.

-Quiron, por favor continua -dijo Poseidon con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hijo.

-Solo quería decir que el capitulo acaba ahí -dijo el centauro con timidez por la mirada seria de los dioses.

-¿Bueno pues quien quiere leer el siguiente? -volvió hablar el dios del mar al ver que algunos de sus familiares divinos iba a protestar y preguntar por Apolo.

-Yo -alzo la mano Nico con algo de pena.

-Aquí tienes -Quiron le paso el libro a Hazel quien se lo paso a su hermano. Los hijos de los tres grandes sonrieron al hijo de Hades dándole confianza para que comenzara a leer.

Nico sonrió tímido ante el apoyo de sus primos y hermana, inconscientemente miro hacia la mesa de Apolo, mirando fijamente al rubio pecoso de hermosos ojos azules, que le daba una mirada de apoyo y admiración que hizo sonrojar al azabache.

- **Una chica de la nada/Completa mi vergüenza/Estúpidas bananas** -Nico miro raro el libro y después a Jason.- Comienzo a creer que cada titulo del libro sera un haiku muy malo

-No lo dudes -dijeron Percy y Jason a la misma vez.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y todas las bellas y hermosos semidioses, mortales y criaturas mitológicas, espero les guste es primer Leyendo que hago sola, no soy muy imaginativa a veces así que pido perdón por los chistes malos y las bromas que no dan gracia de ante mano.**

 **Ya saben que los personajes que aparecen en los libros no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos personajes que voy poniendo (Stefan, Stefani son de mi propiedad; Sairen y Gin de GinAngelLunaScarlett; Sol, Soul y Alec son propiedad de Lion_Di_Soul) son inventados y no tienen nada que ver con los personajes originales del libro.**

 **Por cierto soy una loca que le encanta el Solangelo, así que verán mucho de esta pareja y las demás parejas que hay en el libro y que se van formando con los personajes que voy añadiendo. Las quiero mucho y gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye**


End file.
